


Pacific Rim: Rebirth

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 泽菲奥尔&苍穹骑士团环太平洋AU。





	1. 序章

***  
[警告：能源下降至15%]  
[警告：神经元负荷超载]  
[警告：左舱室防护壁损毁70%]  
[警告：■■■■功能■■■■■，■■■■■■■■■■]  
[警告：即将启动安全措施，准备弹出驾驶员]  
[逃生舱已弹出]  
[自毁程序启动]  
[距离动能核心爆炸还有 15秒]  
[14]  
[13]  
[12]  
[11]  
[10]  
[9]  
[8]  
[7]  
[6]  
[5]  
[4]  
[3]  
[2]  
[1]  
[——————]  
***

和大多数人不同，泽菲兰几乎没有过固定的搭档。他是那期战术学院里的佼佼者，可不幸的是，第一次实战时他的搭档就死于神经元连接过载，那只三级怪兽把机甲用尾部卷起，重重丢到半空，再像打网球一样把它拍了出去。很难说清他们在其中撞烂了多少建筑物，当泽菲兰从疼痛和黑暗中醒来时，他的搭档早就断了气。  
实战报告晚了一步，在怪兽咬死他之前，泽菲兰抬起手，启动粒子炮，把那颗巨大怪异的头颅从嘴巴开始炸了个稀烂，然后他动弹不得地躺在驾驶舱里，周边除了血腥气，就是电路烧糊的味道，还有死去的怪兽身上传来的恶臭。  
不是所有人都愿意去当英雄，别的人泽菲兰不敢肯定，可像他们这样的战士，冲上去当英雄的最好结果就是死，最坏的结果就是死了还没能拦住那些外星侵略者。他其实是不愿意主动去当什么英雄的，比起这种说法，他更乐意把自己的职业看作一种责任，同时也是一种义务，正如他父亲教导的那样，能者多为。  
头一次领悟到这个道理的时候，他筋疲力尽，血流满面。那时他十六岁。  
后来他换了几位搭档，他们都没能从战场上存活下来，泽菲兰记得他的第五位搭档，那是个漂亮的女孩，小麦色的皮肤，长又柔软的黑色头发，一对闪着光的乌黑眼珠，和笑起来就会露出的整齐而洁白的牙齿。那只四级怪兽撕裂了机甲的头部，按计划他们本应该同时弹出的，可那女孩的弹出程序出了错，于是她葬身在怪兽的利齿下——泽菲兰直到指挥部通知才意识到他的搭档就这么丢了性命，他沉默片刻，回到基地后把那女孩的遗物收起来，交给了她的未婚夫。女孩的未婚夫抱着那个纸箱，跪在基地冰冷坚硬的地面上，失声痛哭。泽菲兰在他面前站了一会儿，看他情绪逐渐稳定后便准备离开，但他被对方叫住了。  
“您有家人吗，瓦卢尔丹先生？”男人哽咽着问他。  
泽菲兰摇头。他的母亲死于二十年前一次怪兽的袭击，他的父亲是名驾驶员战士，后来战死在银泪湖，他这也算得上是子承父业。  
男人见他摇头，眼中似乎充血，红得可怕。他冲面前的战士声嘶力竭地咆哮道：“你为什么不能替她去死？！她还有家人，有爱她的人，可你，你什么都没有！为什么是她死了？！为什么？！”  
他喊出这些话后就像被抽走了所有的生命，再度伏在那个承载着爱人遗物的纸箱上崩溃地哭泣，泽菲兰见自己多留无益，就这么离开了。  
他能感受到一些指指点点的话语，他们说瓦卢尔丹战士太过冷血，甚至都不会战友掉一滴眼泪。  
如果每个人的死亡都需要大量的泪水以示哀恸，那就没有人会专心对付危机了。死亡不可避免，不落泪也并不代表不会为之痛心，只是有些人能够放肆地宣泄自己的情感，有些人不能，仅此而已。  
伊修加德的防卫作战基地和其他盟国的作战基地同样繁忙，泽菲兰在进入这儿第十年后，因一个不大不小的意外与基地总指挥官一位擦肩而过，但也因一个莫名其妙的意外，成了伊修加德王牌机甲作战军团“苍穹骑士团”的总指挥官。前苍穹骑士团总指挥万德罗•鲁什芒德阁下退役，泽菲兰在副指挥韦尔吉纳的推荐下接任他的位置，并且，在短暂的时间内，韦尔吉纳也担任过他的搭档。成为泽菲兰的搭档似乎是个诅咒，韦尔吉纳在两年前的作战中受伤，脊柱受损，不得不从机甲上退下来，而泽菲兰的搭档之位便开始空缺——苍穹骑士团的其他成员基本已有自己的固定搭档，神经元同步这种事并不是那么容易，更何况泽菲兰从来没有坏人好事的习惯，于是他对空缺不闻不问，暂时把作战任务都交给了其他成员。  
艾默里克——就是让泽菲兰与基地总指挥官擦肩而过的那个人，他是目前的基地总指挥官，也是伊修加德国家最高元首的儿子，而每次他找泽菲兰，“几乎都不是什么好事”——这句话是苍穹骑士团的一位成员所说，泽菲兰本人并不介意什么好事坏事。  
“等着瞧，他又要把烂摊子丢给你了。”那名成员在这回同样放出语言，泽菲兰看了他一眼，拉开冰箱门丢给他一罐冰啤酒：“你的反对不能改变什么，格里诺。”泽菲兰的目光在那些散发着冷气的漂亮包装上逡巡，最后他还是默然选择了一个最朴素的苏打水，“他是总指挥官。”  
“我没看出这两者有什么区别。”格里诺仰头喝了一口，“你也是总指挥官。我们还直接听命于他老爸呢。”  
泽菲兰放弃和他讲解“基地总指挥官与苍穹骑士团总指挥官到底有哪些区别”这一课题，他对格里诺及其搭档点了点头，提着那瓶苏打水走出厨房。  
不得不说，格里诺就是个行走的墨菲定律，和一个“伟大的乌鸦嘴”，在坏事上他基本料事如神。  
泽菲兰次日去艾默里克办公室时发现那里面还站了个有些眼熟但又非常陌生的人，艾默里克见他来了，便起身介绍道：“这位就是泽菲兰•德•瓦卢尔丹战士，目前是苍穹骑士团的总指挥官，‘战神之枪’的驾驶员。”  
那人闻言后面对泽菲兰，有些局促，但也十分礼貌地伸出右手：“很荣幸见到您。”  
泽菲兰也礼节性握住他的手，一边在脑海里搜索是否有和这人相关的信息。  
艾默里克继续介绍道：“这位是奥尔什方……战士。‘赤红独角兽’的前驾驶员。”  
泽菲兰的眉毛不禁一跳。  
“赤红独角兽”，这个名字确实算得上如雷贯耳。伊修加德国内四大名门之一的福尔唐家就是这架三代机甲的拥有者，这台通体血红的漂亮机甲战功赫赫，它的能量防护盾可以吸收并反弹敌人75%的伤害，光剑武器通过蓄能后成为一把滚烫的利剑，热量甚至能融化第四代怪兽中最硬的皮质。可惜的是，七年前它在利姆萨罗敏萨海防基地的海域处陨落，通过自爆的方式杀死了那时钻出虫洞的第一只五代怪兽。那之后福尔唐家的重心转入后方建设，前线物资由同为名门的泽梅尔家支援。  
官方报告自然是不用再多回想，泽菲兰在意的是艾默里克把这名福尔唐家的客人拉到基地来到底是要做什么。  
“如您所见，泽菲兰，我们现在很缺战士。”艾默里克解释道，“而且，您需要一个搭档。‘战神之枪’也需要启动，我相信您能理解。”  
泽菲兰头一回把惊诧显现在了脸上。  
“奥尔什方的状态您可以放心，接下来你们要准备的就是神经元同步测试……”艾默里克说着，不着痕迹地瞟了奥尔什方一眼，而后又看向泽菲兰，“您也不希望它生锈，对吧？”  
当然。这可真是太好了。  
泽菲兰看着这个也许即将成为自己新搭档的男人，点了点头：“您说得对。”  
他把奥尔什方带去苍穹骑士团宿舍时，格里诺毫不掩饰地大叫出声：“我看他真是疯了！艾默里克这个神经病！那是个福尔唐！福、尔、唐！全天下都知道我们和福尔唐关系差！那家伙还是埃德蒙那个老油条的私生子！他真是疯了！泽菲兰也疯了！居然还答应下来！真是见鬼！”  
泽菲兰关上舱室的门，把格里诺愤怒的咆哮隔绝在外，对奥尔什方说：“习惯就好。”  
奥尔什方穿过他望向合拢的舱门，然后对他露出一个不大自在的微笑：“谢谢。”  
把相关事宜简单交代了一遍，泽菲兰看了看时间，再抬头：“那就明天早上六点，训练室见。”  
“没问题。”  
奥尔什方应得爽快，可表情完全不轻松。  
泽菲兰离开他的宿舍，闭上眼无声地叹了口气。他认为奥尔什方根本不适合参与作战，“赤红独角兽”那场战役他看过部分机密资料，奥尔什方差点和机甲一起爆炸，这就是为什么福尔唐家在那之后慌里慌张藏了他这么久。  
他完全不明白艾默里克为什么非要给他拉这人过来，也许真如格里诺所说，艾默里克就是在给他丢烂摊子。  
然而他只能接着了，因为他接到了伊修加德国王托尔丹七世的命令——命令说，同意艾默里克这一决定。


	2. 01

“左手武器准备！”  
“启动蓄能系统！”  
“放弃左翼防护，把备用能源接进来！”  
【警告：能量不足15%】  
【警告：能量不足15%】  
【警告：能量不足15%】  
“……我说了接入备用能源——”  
怪兽扬起的尾部利刃划破机甲头部防护舱冲向泽菲兰的瞬间，他和训练系统断开了链接。  
奥尔什方回过神，匆忙放开扣住泽菲兰肩膀的手，脸色复杂地退到一边：“……我很抱歉。”  
泽菲兰干脆地摘下训练用头盔，他感觉自己的大脑差点就要烧起来——然而他到底是苍穹骑士团这支王牌战队的总指挥官，冲自己的队员和搭档失态地大吼大叫显然不是他的选择。  
“……”浅绿色的眼睛落在面前那人身上几秒后，泽菲兰尽量以平时说话的语气道，“我不想探究你刚才的举动到底是出于什么目的，但有一点你要记清楚：这种行为不可取。假如在实战中你突然放开了链接，整个神经系统的负担就会全部转移到我身上，就算你用自己的身体来挡住敌人的攻击，我也一样会死。”  
就像被“死”这个词刺痛一般，奥尔什方微不可闻地抽了口气，随后低下了头。  
“今天就到这里吧。”泽菲兰没有打算安慰他，在最初同步神经元时，他们便读取了彼此的部分记忆，有些事奥尔什方没有主动提，泽菲兰也不想开口说。  
可他这个状态很明显不能战斗。  
泽菲兰需要的是一名搭档，一名战士，而不是一个走不出过去的人。  
奥尔什方上前几步，就快追上他的背影。他轻声询问道：“明天还是训练吗？”  
“不。”苍穹骑士团的指挥官回绝得很果断，他甚至没有转过去看对方一眼，“我去告诉艾默里克，比起战斗，你更需要一名医生。”  
训练室的舱门不容分说地合拢，把欲言又止的奥尔什方隔绝在了沉重的合金门扇背后。  
泽菲兰准备立刻给托尔丹汇报这件事，当然他不会把事情写得太难看。  
想想昨晚他居然为了今天的训练反复看“赤红独角兽”的战斗资料看到凌晨四点，真是极为不值。  
说难听些，现在就连一名资质普通的学员战士都能代替奥尔什方上战场，至少他们不会因为在战斗中发现自己的队友即将遭受攻击便切断链接扑过来，这真是比死于怪兽还要可怕。  
一上午的模拟训练已经足够让泽菲兰认定搭档够不够格了，他决意不再浪费时间——这种情况下，任何参与作战的人员时间都是极其宝贵的，更何况他还是一个强力战队的指挥官。  
现在的情况他也没有必要随时出战，“战神之枪”和他同步率高，不代表其他战士就不能使用这具机甲。奥尔什方本身就不熟悉苍穹骑士团的作战风格，再加上他的心理因素……泽菲兰真的很难想象他是怎么通过战后恢复评估的。  
“综上，就我个人意见，格雷斯通先生目前不能适应苍穹骑士团的作战模式，建议再回到后方做一段时间休整。”泽菲兰平静地向基地总指挥阁下阐述道，“所有数据、训练视频我已经上传内部终端，您随时可以调阅。此外，我也已经将情况汇报给了国王陛下——”  
“泽菲兰，”艾默里克没有让他继续说下去，“我对苍穹骑士团的作战模式没有意见，但是——我相信您也清楚，每次战斗之后，伊修加德要花多少时间和金钱在机甲大修上，尤其是‘玛尔斯β’。”  
浅色头发的战队指挥官闻言微不可查地皱了皱眉。  
“玛尔斯β”是由苍穹骑士团成员格里诺和波勒克兰驾驶的第五代作战机甲，也是伊修加德名门之一的泽梅尔家近年来耗费最多心血打造的全新对战机械。抛却日常维护费用不谈，每次作战后，这架高82米，重2185吨的钢铁战士都显得格外凄惨与破烂，就算是泽梅尔家在维修费上出资最多，可它频繁的损耗程度早就让基地和国内议会分外头痛。在此之前，格里诺和他的搭档驾驶的第三代机甲“玛尔斯”和第四代机甲“玛尔斯α”一个沉入海底，另一个在作战中被打到彻底散架，连伊修加德最优秀的机甲师都拼不回来，只能给机甲下达死亡通知书，让驾驶员早点死心另觅“新欢”。托尔丹七世也或明言或暗示泽菲兰尽量降低“玛尔斯β”的损耗，并让他适当调整作战风格，可是格里诺这人向来横冲直撞，他的搭档波勒克兰也对他的行为极其纵容，一旦由他们进行前锋作战，之后的损失连基地入门级的机甲师都能估算个八九不离十，也难怪他们成了诸多人的“眼中钉”。  
相较于这两人的“玛尔斯β”，另两位成员让勒努和阿代尔斐尔操控的第四代作战机甲“光辉圣骑士”算是令人省心不少。比起“玛尔斯β”沉重而强大的破坏力和冲击力，2000吨不到的“光辉圣骑士”更注重于战场上迅速制敌，机甲双臂搭载的火力系统足够把一只皮坚肉厚的四代怪兽打成炙烤怪兽肉。此外，“光辉圣骑士”配备了两把不同的特殊离子能量剑，根据苍穹骑士团首席武器工程师努徳内的说法，这是为阿代尔斐尔和让勒努量身打造的致命利器，通常境况下没有拔剑的必要，毕竟作为链接至机甲控制中枢的驾驶员，他们本身的精神负荷并不轻，不到万一不需要继续加重负担。轻、快、致命，是“光辉圣骑士”的最大特点，但也正因如此，“光辉圣骑士”在设计时不得不将防护和攻击置于两端：攻击模式下的机甲只有一层脆弱的防护盾可使用，而防护模式下它的火力系统基本都得给强大的防护功能让位。追求降低损失的情况下，泽菲兰偶尔会让这一组进行前锋作战，二十分钟内战况僵局，就要出动“玛尔斯β”或“雷鸣制裁者”来扭转局势。  
三代机甲“雷鸣制裁者”可以说是战功赫赫。自第一次亮相于银泪湖之战起，“雷鸣制裁者”便是伊修加德防卫作战基地的常驻主要战力之一，并在主驾驶员埃尔姆诺斯特的操控下，杀死过十头以上的怪兽，其中包括一只四级怪兽群首领。在目前机甲普遍装备等离子加农炮火力系统的情况下，“雷鸣制裁者”正如它名字那般，装载的是高压电枪与电弧链剑，每每出手便似卷起一场如同神罚的雷暴。不过，随着时间的推移，“雷鸣制裁者”的主驾驶员埃尔姆诺斯特逐渐有转向后方工作的意图，他正在培养苍穹骑士团内另一名年轻的战士盖里克成为“雷鸣制裁者”之主。盖里克的作战习惯与埃尔姆诺斯特截然不同，所以经过多次磨合与修改，“雷鸣制裁者”除开保留本身的高压电能武器之外，还额外配备了斧、锤、巨刃等重型能量武器。其中，盖里克最喜欢的就是能量斧，还给它起名叫“血腥安妮”——虽然已经不知道这到底是第多少个“安妮”了。  
在目前的三台主要作战机甲尚且服役的情况下，泽菲兰认为不需要将“战神之枪”列入随时待命阶段，退一步来说，现在需要苍穹骑士团出手的情况也算不上太多，四大名门和防卫基地的常备作战机甲已经足够应付普通的怪兽袭击……因为议会压力从而启动多台主力机甲并不是什么好方法，甚至可以说，这会加剧财政的消耗。  
可是，七年前怪兽群的大规模袭击让各个同盟国家损失惨重，伊修加德更是丢失了不少优秀的战士，包括防卫基地的王牌机甲“苍天龙骑士”的主驾驶员埃斯蒂尼安。七年前雪山战场上，埃斯蒂尼安和“苍天龙骑士”在对抗四级怪兽群首领时引爆了机甲的核动力能量源，大爆炸将一切夷为平地，除了终年不停的大雪之外，什么也找不到。  
艾默里克的打算泽菲兰也能明白，前者大概是想依靠数量优势达到降低平均损耗的效果。再者，“战神之枪”虽是降低了出战率，可因为其机甲和武器特性需要不间断地保养，与其让这笔支出就此消磨，不如直接把“战神之枪”列入常备战力中。比起每次都让“玛尔斯β”破破烂烂地回来，还是集体轻伤的情况更容易让议会那帮人接受。  
“我明白了。”泽菲兰面色如常，“但有一点我必须坚持。”  
艾默里克对他投以询问的目光。  
作战指挥室的窗户能清楚看见基地内的钢铁战士们。铜褐色的“玛尔斯β”、蓝白的“光辉圣骑士”、碳蓝的“雷鸣制裁者”，以及银灰色的“战神之枪”，就这么肃穆地依靠在固定架上，仍由机甲师和武器专家乘坐在传送平台上进行维修护理或升级工作。“战神之枪”因为暂时退出常备战力，所以比其他机甲多了一层巨大的保护舱，它就像一把被封入鞘中的剑，锋芒却冷冽依旧。  
泽菲兰背对着天光下的钢铁兵器，表情看不出一丝松动。  
他的语气十分平静：“奥尔什方•格雷斯通先生在十天内不能通过最终考核的话，您恐怕就要另觅他人来做‘战神之枪’的副驾驶了。”

【待续】

※在感情和现实之中，我个人认为泽菲一定会选择现实。本意是想看小哥哥们在这个世界观下谈恋爱（。），不小心机性恋爆发，写了一堆机甲相关的废话……  
大小姐和泡橹的机甲，雷光叔和盖盖的机甲都是重型机甲，雷光叔和盖盖的那一架稍微轻一点，设想数据是85米，不到2100吨。  
伊修加德的所有机甲都有对抗极端天气的性能，尤其是酷寒的环境下。此外因为世界观原因，既然海洋是本世界观超时空传送门的点，那么大家也会在一定情况下前往海域作战，所以也配备了排水系统。  
泽菲的机甲还是没能写到详细设定，初步构思是3.5代，因为设计时是踩着三代末尾，然后四代怪兽出现，所以又加入了应对四代怪兽的作战性能。结合游戏背景，“战神之枪”有一把离子巨剑，并可变形成投枪模式，火力系统上搭载了反导系统及离心能量炮，此外指关节部分可变形发射追踪火箭炮，不过量少，加上储备也就发射两轮。考虑到机甲的近战特性，所以“战神之枪”不会很沉，高度大约84米左右，重量大概是1850-1980吨区间。防护性能普通。  
骑士团里防御能力最强的当然是115的啦233333，毕竟牺牲输出换盾防，基本是不会受到什么伤害的，当然这也使得他们必须在战场上抓紧时间，拖久了就不利了。  
此外沙里姐姐驾驶的是一个单人机甲，该机甲轻且体型较小，主要负责远程狂轰滥炸，受个人私货影响，它甚至可以变形成一架战机——天上飞的那种。有机会应该会写到。  
其他的想到再在后文里写吧，我会尽量让剧情不再继续围绕着机甲设定的155551  
PS. 115的机甲身上是有发亮条的，机性恋表示真的很骚。


End file.
